Spotkanie pierwszego stopnia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Od -- @--.com Re: Żądane informacje Re: Tworzenie profilu psychologicznego Poniżej zapisane są dzienniki Christophera Younda, brata Daryla Younga, zapisane jako indywidualne pliki na jego komputerze, nazwane odpowiednio prologu.doc ch1.doc ch2.doc itd. Oprócz połączenia ich w jeden dokument tekstowy nie było modyfikowane w żaden sposób. Prologue Dwa tygodnie później pojawił się szumiący dźwięk, dochodził z miejsca na dywanie, miejsca w kącie, JEGO miejsca. Ch1 Zaczynam być zaniepokojony. Myślę, że wcześniej byłem po prostu zaskoczony, ale teraz wszystko stało się jasne. Oni odeszli, a ja z minuty na minutę staję się coraz bardziej przerażony. Biała jak kreda bezkształtna masa. Szkaradna, absolutnie obrzydliwa rzecz. Widziałem to. Widziałem to na dywaniku i wystraszyło mnie. Spojrzało na mnie swoimi niewykształconymi jeszcze oczyma, którymi przewracało w górę i w dół. Czułem jakby stwór emanował od siebie niewidzialnym, przyprawiającym o mdłości gorącem, widział moje obrzydzenie i napawał się tym. Miałem nadzieję że zamieszka to w jednym z moich pokoi ale to miało zamiar rozpełznąć się po całym domu, zostawiając za sobą ślady. Jestem prawie pewien, że gdybym nie zasłonił szpary w drzwiach ręcznikiem to spróbowałoby przyłapać mnie podczas kąpieli. Ch2 Dzisiaj stwór ma dwie macki. Nie jestem pewien czy istniały wcześniej, ale teraz na pewno tak. Ma je po jednej z każdej strony i czołga się jak obrzydliwy, przechylony insekt. Próbował przejść za mną przez drzwi, ale kopnąłem gada i więcej nie próbował. Hałasuje kiedy próbuję spać, uderzając w ściany i pozostawiając za sobą wszędzie ten paskudny śluz. Zaniosłem mojego kota do Deryla, stwór nie poszedł za mną. Jestem zadowolony, może dopaść mnie, ale nie mojego kota. Ch3 Dzisiaj stwór ma cztery macki i wydaje się wytwarzać coś na kształt czaszki pod jego pulsującą skórą. Ma wygięte usta i obawiam się, że zacznie wydawać paskudne dźwięki. Trzy macki są dłuższe od czwartej, tak więc głównie macha nią dookoła zataczając koła. Stwór rośnie większy i nie przestaje się przekształcać. Miałem nadzieję, że zaprzestanie transformacji i pozostanie jakimś stworzeniem, którego wygląd mógł wymyślić jakiś chory psychopata. Jestem prawie pewien, że to zamierza przekształcić się w coś na kształt człowieka, a przynajmniej coś podobnego. Chciałbym to zabić… Ciekawe, czy bym zdołał… Ch4 Macki są teraz równej długości. Są obrzydliwe, wydają się małymi, powykręcanymi kończynami. Zdaje się, że widze płetwy i… Kikuty. Pod przezroczystą białą skórą widzę pulsujące, niebieskie żyły. Siedzi i patrzy się na mnie jak kot, ale nie z ciekawością, ale z żądzą pochłonięcia, zjedzenia mnie. Kiedy zamknę oczy widze jego zielono-żółte ślepia przeszywające mnie na wskroś. Ch5 Siedzi na górze schodów czekając na mnie, uśmiechając się do mnie wykrzywionymi oczyma i paszczą wypełnioną małymi, czarnymi zębami. Moja sypialnia znajduje się na górze, ale boję się tam wejść. Oprócz tego stwór ma teraz ręce i stopy, kikuty ustąpiły miejsca małym palcom. Zaczyna chodzić po kątach i wspinać gdzie się da. Na każdej z klamek znajduje się mały odcisk dłoni. Zdaje się, że mogę przestać zakrywać szpary w drzwiach ręcznikami. Ch6 Tak, teraz jestem pewien, potrafi otwierać drzwi. Anatomicznie jest obojnakiem, ale wydaje mi się, że to jest samcem. Ciągle gapi się na mnie i uśmiecha szyderczo, ale nic nie mówi. Co za ulga… Ch7 Ostatniej nocy postanowiłem poczytać mój ulubiony zbiór opowiadań. Usiadłem na bujanym krześle zaraz obok okna mojej sypialni. W odpowiedzi ten przeklęty stwór stanął w progu, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem jakby chcąc powiedzieć „nie ma ucieczki”. Udało mu się mnie złamać. Frustracja i strach przekształciły się we wściekłość, wyrwałem okno z zawiasów, zrobiłem dziurę w siatce i wyrzuciłem książke w otchłań nocy. To coś momentalnie udało się ku schodom, zeszło na dół, wyszło na zewnątrz i przyniosło książkę powrotem kładąc mi ją na kolanach i zostawiając na ich odcisk kościstej dłoni. To był moment kiedy stwór podszedł do mnie najbliżej. Nie potrafię odnaleźć słowa by opisać moje przerażenie. Spojrzałem na postać i rzuciłem książkę na podłogę. Myślałem : „żeby tylko dobiec do schodów i zbiec na dół”. Potwór wyśmiewał mnie i torturował, żywił się i oddychał moim przerażeniem. I obserwował. Rzucił okiem na książkę i podczołgał się do kąta. Znowu mnie obserwował przerażającymi, nierównymi oczyma nie pokrytymi żadną powieką, skórą. Obserwował mnie i wyszczerzał swoje malutkie zęby. Ch8 To coś zaczęło zanieczyszczać moje jedzenie, albo chowało je… Albo jedno i drugie. Odkryłem że szampon parzy moją skórę, a żyletki zostały poprzyklejane do każdej strony w mojej książce. Przestało chaotycznie krążyć po domu i gapić się na mnie, zaczęło aktywnie zamieniać moje życie w koszmar i udrękę. Ch9 W końcu nie mając wyjścia udałem się do lokalnego supermarketu w celu wymienienia artykułów zepsutych przez monstrum i zaopatrzenia się w jedzenie. Zdałem sobie sprawę że to lubi przebywać w moim domu, naruszając moją przestrzeń osobistą, ale zawsze miałem podejrzenia, że może za mną podążać. Moje obawy się potwierdziły. Pojechałem do sklepu, zrobiłem zakupy i zapłaciłem. Nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyło. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. NIC! Doszedłem do samochodu i mógłbym przysiąc, że znów go widziałem, ale… Chyba nie. Spojrzałem w górę i oto znów go ujrzałem. Był daleko. Nie wiem, czy probował się ukryć, ale był tam, patrzył się na mnie, połowicznie schowany za drzewem. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, przeszły mnie drgawki. Wydawał się zadowolony. Nagle z rozleniwieniem schował się za drzewem, zatrzymał się i wychylił głowę zza rośliny. Oczy były tych samych rozmiarów, ale zdawały się być większe i mroczniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, nawet z daleko kontrastowały z jego trupiobladą skórą. Uśmiechnął się, ale nie pokazał zębów. Przypuszczam, że nie chciał tego robić publicznie. Zastanawiałem się co jeszcze dla mnie szykował. Mrugnąłem i… Zniknął… Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, zaniepokojony, że może pojawić się w innym miejscu. Bliżej mnie, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Spakowałem zakupy i wróciłem do domu. Zatrzymałem się przy skrzynce na listy, odebrałem korespondencję, zaparkowałem, spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem nieznane mi światło w oknie mojej sypialni. Za oknem była jakaś przeźroczysta sylwetka, specjalnie wpatrująca się we mnie zza szkła, niszcząc mój pokój. Jestem pewien, że to coś obserwowało mnie cały czas, czekając, aż go zauważę. Ta sylwetka wydawała się taka ludzka. Przypominała coś na kształt chudego dziecka z niewyobrażalnie wielkimi, czarnymi oczyma. Jeśli bym to zabił czy władze zauważyłyby to i oskarżyły mnie o zabicie człowieka? Nie wiem. Myślałem. Ch10 Ostatniej nocy usiadłem na kanapie i skakałem po kanałach, desperacko szukając zajęcia. Telefon był obok mnie ale byłem zbyt przerażony by zadzwonić po jakąkolwiek pomoc. Presja zaczęła być przytłaczająca. Usiadłem ponownie w „jego” kącie w sfinksopodobnej pozie by nie wyglądać jak człowiek i ponownie skakałem po kanałach. Kiedy zaprzestałem tego stwór zaczął szeptać, zignorowałem to i powróciłem do zmieniania kanałów mając nadzieję, że wreszcie się zamknie. Jego szept powoli narastał, spojrzałem mu w oczy w których odbijał się telewizyjny ekran. Ślepia rozszerzyły się i… Jego mała klatka piersiowa rozwarła się momentalnie. Podłgłosńiłem odbiornik i z niesamowitą szybkością zmieniałem stacje, wiadomości, sport, kreskówki, wiadomości, film i nagle jego głowa pojawiła się na ekranie, z wywalonym jęzorem i posiniałą twarzą zdawał się z trudem łapać powietrze, stwór był w telewizji i naprzeciwko mnie, patrząc na mnie, gapiąc się na mnie, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem, pochłaniając mnie spojrzeniem, wrzasnąłem i w pokoju zapadła ciemność. Ch11 To za dużo… Teraz rozumiem ludzi znajdujących się w niebezpieczeństwie, sytuacji bez wyjścia, przebywających ze śmiercią sam na sam. Poznałem istotę zabijania i strachu przez zostaniem schwytanym i osaczonym, ale myśl o ocaleniu czy chociażby odebraniu sobie życia była dla mnie abstrakcją. Jedynymi myślami tej kreatury było pogrążenie mnie, wepchnięcie mnie w otchłań rozpaczy, przejąć moje myśli, znaleźć się w samym centrum mojej duszy, zagnieździć się głęboko we mnie i straszyć, przerażać. Chcę to zabić, ale nie wiem co się stanie jeśli spróbuję. Nie wiem co robić. Ch12 Powiem to teraz. Może to pomoże. Trwało to chwilę, ale zabiłem go. Zrobiłem to. Patrzył na mnie, patrzył na mnie i patrzył na mnie i nie chciał przestać. Powinienem wiedzieć, że nie przestanie. Powaliłem go i zacząłem dusić aż krtań pękła pod naporem mojego ucisku i przeciągnąłem ciało gdzieś daleko. Na początku miałem koszmary o nim, krzyczącym, potem charczącym, potem o jego oczach i skórze wybuchających jak konfetti. Miałem je każdej nocy. Potem policja odeszła i zostałem sam z książką w moim łóżku i kotem śpiącym nieopodal. Śledztwo ustało, koszmary ustały i zapanował spokój. Potem zaczęło brzęczeć. Brzęczało cały czas a ja widziałem jego odbicie w ekranie mojego monitora. Ch13 Mój dom, moje łóżka, ja i moje sny. Znowu mam koszmary, ale są znacznie, znacznie gorsze. To jest w moich snach. Nie ma oczu, ale stoi, ta przeklęta, wysoka postać, te jego przeklęta, wielkie usta mówią do mnie, śmieją się ze mnie, krzyczą i są gotowe by mnie pożreć. Czasami go rozumiem, czasami nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć jego słów, ale z każdym razem jak się budzę nie mogę spamiętać ich wydźwięku. Sny są mroczne, przytłaczające i przygnębiające i myślę, czy może zdarzyć się cokolwiek gorszego jeśli umrę. Rozmyślałem, czy to podąży za mną jeśli się zabiję, albo zrobi to ktoś inny. Ch14 Może to zrobię. Mam pistolet w kasetce w sypialni i jeśli tylko mógłbym się prześliznąć się na górę i mieć wystarczającą ilość czasu by chwycić broń i uciec. Jednak nie byłbym pewien na kogo zmarnować naboje. Martwiłem się, że stwór może czyta te wpisy i odkryć moje intencje, ale nie spostrzegłem żadnych śladów jego działalności na klawiaturze ani monitorze. Pocieszałem się myślą, że jego sposób pojmowania jest zbyt prymitywny i kierujący się żądzą strachu by mógł posunąć się do takich działań. Może jestem głupcem. Może wie wszystko. Mimo wszystko, on jest w moich snach, w mózgu, duszy, w każdej sekundzie mojego życia i jestem zdeterminowany by wreszcie z tym skończyć. Ch15 Znalazłem rozwiązanie. Kupilem shotgun. Jeśli oboje będziemy w zasięgu kiedy pociągnę za spust powinno się udać. Życzcie mi szczęścia. Ch16 Czemu nie umarłem?! Czemu on nie umarł?! Ch17 Nie rozumiem. Wyczyściłem dywan, ale znów jest przesiąknięty krwią. Zastanawiam się czy z głową w takim stanie, patrzenie na to jest jak wpatrywanie się w lustro, ja krwawiłem jak człowiek, a on na czarno, i… jego szczątki są wszędzie i… Nie patrzyłem w lustro ale odstrzeliłem mu połowę głowy i wszędzie są jego czerwone i sine szczątki i… TO WCIĄŻ SIĘ NA MNIE PATRZY, GAPI SIĘ NA MNIE, PRZESZYWA WZROKIEM, UŚMIECHA SIĘ, PLUJE NA MNIE I KRWAWI NA MNIE. Klawiatura jest pokryta moją krwią i nie wiem jak długo jeszcze pociągnę. Mam jeszcze tylko jeden pomysł. Myślę, że odejdę daleko stąd. ---- Powyżej znajdują się wpisy Christophera Younga, znalezionego martwego w kamieniołomie nieopodal częściowo zgniłego ciała Shauna Dawsa, jego młodego sąsiada i (byłego) przyjeciela. Przyczyną zgonu Dawsa było niedokrwienie mózgu spowodowane uduszeniem, ale powód śmierci Younga jest wciąż nieznany, wypada wspomnieć, że był niedożywiony a jego fizyczny stan pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Niewiadomo jak w jego stanie zdołał oddalić się tak daleko od domu i zakończyć swój żywot w tym kamieniołomie. Wypada również wspomnieć, że ani świeża krew ani broń palna o której wspominał Young w swoim dzienniku nie zostały znalezione w jego domu. Wszystko co znaleźli technicy to stare ślade na dywanie i płaszcz który prawdopodobnie należał do Dawsa. Obecnie czytamy protokół z autopsji Younga by dowiedzieć się czegoś o jego stanie psychicznym. Nie znaleźliśmy żadnych dowodów ani świadków, którzy potwierdzili by to co zostało zapisane w powzyszych wpisach poza wywiadem z „Darylem”, bratem Christophera. Żeby być z wami szczerym, nawet analiza wywiadu była bezowocna, mówi, że Young wydawał się być w perfekcyjnym stanie i mówił, że wyjeżdza na wakacje, tylko prosi o opiekę nad jego kotem przez co najmniej tydzień. Dwa ciała zostały później znalezione w kamiennym kręgu, co oznacza, że jeśli starszy z braci Young był prawdomówny (i nie był pod wpływem psychozy jego brata), psychiczny i fizyczny stan Younga zmienił się w znacznie większym tempie niż nam się wydawało i znacznie szybciej niż to było w ogóle możliwe. Dam wam znać jeśli dowiemy się czegoś nowego. To wszystko jest bardzo dziwne. Dzięki za pomoc. Wasz --- --- --- --- Wydział Policji Kategoria:Opowiadania